


Seriously Stuart? We're Twins!

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone's alive, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stilinski Twins, Stilinski Twins feels, but as brothers, no incest i promise, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post:<br/>"If you ever feel stupid, remember that time my twin brother forgot my birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Stuart? We're Twins!

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write some Stilinski twins fic because I feel like there aren't enough in this world of ours :)

Stiles and Stuart Stilinski have been inseparable since birth, (I mean they _did_ spend the 9 month journey in the womb together after all.)

It's always been Stiles and Stuart, Stuart and Stiles, until elementary school started and the two gained themselves their own best friends that weren't each other: Stiles had Scott and Stuart had Isaac, and more recently through a crazy turn of events, befriended an entire pack of werewolf and supernatural friends as well. (Which also included year-long pining fests between Stiles and Derek and Stuart and Lydia until the two brothers finally decided to man the hell up and ask their love interests out, which ending up working in their favor  _oh yeahh_ )

But before all of that, it had always been the two brothers. 

They had traditions: seeing who could make the best costume for Halloween (Stiles currently had the trophy with his hand-made R2-D2 costume, complete with flashing lights and sounds), who could get the other the weirdest stocking stuffers on Christmas (Stuart currently had that title under his belt with previous year's rainbow-colored, stuffed, knitted penis he managed to buy off Etsy, their father sported a mildly scared face for the rest of the day it was _great_ ), and who could eat the grossest combination of foods without puking (Stiles was holding the medal to that contest, with his bologna-apple-chocolate chip-pickle smoothie, all Stuart did was smell the drink and he puked  _everywhere)_ , and so on and so forth.

They also told each other everything, Stiles told Stuart about how he lost his virginity to Derek and how  _there were candles and rose petals he cooked me dinner Stuart oh my god,_ and Stuart told Stiles all about how he lost his to Lydia, in extremely graphic detail, making it so Stiles couldn't look Lydia in the face without blushing for a solid  _month and a half dammit Stuart_.

They were each other's backbones after their mother's passing, taking care of each other and the Sheriff, to ensure that their house didn't figuratively and physically fall apart after her passing.

The tears, the laughs, the firsts, the hugs, fears, fights, silent treatments, supernatural near-death experiences, good, bad, and ugly, they were together through it all.

Which makes Stiles so confused at the present right now.

Currently, sitting up in his bed in his room (both boys moved into separate rooms once puberty hit to prevent any awkward encounters of the porny and bonery kind), Stiles was stunned to not see a shoddily wrapped ( _seriously Stuart i've taught you like a million times how to properly wrap a present it isn't that hard!)_ present on his side table. The reason he was confused being that today was the brother's shared birthday (Stuart being only a minute older as he so _loved_ to remind Stiles).

They always had the tradition of bringing each other's gifts in the other's bedroom for them to wake up to, and Stuart usually always woke up first and came in Stiles room to jump on him and wake him up.

"Huh.." Stiles mumbled to himself heading downstairs.

Downstairs where Stuart wasn't.

"What the...maybe he went out to get breakfast? But we always make pancakes... Maybe we ran out of milk?" Stiles said looking around the kitchen and then the rest of the house, and got the same result: no Stuart.

"We always spend the day together on our birthday..." Stiles mumbled as he headed back to his bedroom to check his phone.

Turning the screen on, he noticed that he had various messages from the pack 'probably Happy Birthdays' Stiles thought, and then saw he had a text from Stuart himself.

"Maybe he got called into work?...But he always makes sure to get this day off..." Stiles said aloud as he checked and responded to his messages, leaving the one from Stuart last.

Opening it, Stiles felt his heart drop in disappointment:

  **From: Stu** : _  
_

_Heyy bro, so just wanted to ask you to leave a note for dad saying I went to Lydia's for the day, he forgot his phone at home and I don't want him to worry when he comes home (or call me and interrupt things if you know what i'm saying ahahah ;)_

Stiles couldn't believe it, Stuart actually forgot his birthday. Stiles decided he'd see how long it'd take for Stuart to figure it out on his own, and decided to text everyone explaining what happened and not to text Stuart "Happy Birthday". Getting words of agreement to his plan from the pack, Stiles smiled slightly. Its not like Stuart would be on his phone much anyways when he's knee-deep in Lydi-nevermind Stiles wasn't letting his mind wander down that path.

Stiles still couldn't believe out of everyone his own brother forgot his birthday, meaning he forgot his own birthday too..."Idiot" Stiles said as he got dressed to head over to Derek's apartment. 

At least his boyfriend cared enough to remember his birthday.

* * *

 

Stuart was confused, and honestly, a little worried. Stiles never responded back to his text, and after receiving a worried phone call from his dad, realized that Stiles never left the note like he asked him to either. 

Heading into the house, he realized that Stiles wasn't at home either. Texting Scott, to see if he knew where Stiles was, he got a response a few minutes later in the form of a "at Derek's"

Okay...Stuart said to himself. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

Walking into the kitchen to grab a soda, the Sheriff came up behind him and gave him a quick hug, saying "Happy Birthday kiddo, it's weird Stiles isn't here to celebrate, you two always celebrate together."

Stuart froze. Fuck! FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!

"Did you say birthday?!" Stuart replied incredulously.

"Yes...son...oh god...kiddo, did you, did you forget your own birthday?" The Sheriff said giving Stuart a sympathetic look.

Stuart gave a short nod and said "Fuck, Stiles is probably so pissed at me"

Just as he said that, Stiles walked through the front door.

"Speak of the devil" The Sheriff said, heading to Stiles and giving him the same Happy Birthday hug before heading upstairs.

Stuart hesitantly approached Stiles, who was glaring at him.

Giving an apologetic smile, Stuart uttered a weak "Happy Birthday?"

"Oh how nice of you to remember!" Stiles said in mock happiness.

"Stiles, listen i'm so sorr-"

Stiles held up a hand, "Save it Stu, it doesn't matter." 

Following his brother's retreating back upstairs, Stuart tried to get a hold of Stiles "Sti, wait let me explain please!"

Stopping in the hallway upstairs, Stiles finally turned around, arms crossed, glare fixed on his face, and made a "go on" gesture with his hands.

"I wish I could say I forgot for some particular reason but i'd be lying. I can't believe I forgot Sti. I guess i've been so caught up with Lydia and planning her birthday party that my mind kind of pushed out any other birthday plans from my mind...I know it's a bad excuse but, I really do feel like shit, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you not mad at me." Stuart said in a rush.

Stiles tried really hard to be mad at his idiot brother, but found he couldn't. Stuart really was sorry, he could tell that easily. 

"Fineeee, I forgive you" Stiles sighed out.

"Really?! Yes!" Stuart said, engulfing Stiles in a hug.

Stiles returned it and then pulled away and said "Oh ho ho ho no, that doesn't mean you're off the hook though." Stiles said with a devious smile.

Stuart gulped, he knew that look, that look always means trouble.

* * *

Stiles tried wiping the tears from his eyes while he laughed he as off,  watching Stuart walk down the stairs in his "Stiles in #1!" hat and shirt. 

"Turn around." Stiles said, still laughing.

Stuart scowled and did as he was told.

Stiles thought he was going to bust an organ laughing so hard, especially after the Sheriff joined in, because on ass of Stuart's jeans was a bedazzled "Stiles in #1" and the back of his shirt read "Stiles is definitely the better twin"

Stiles laughed harder, and made a mental note to thank Lydia, Erica, and Allison for putting this all together for him in such a short time.

Stuart stomped down the stairs and headed outside, where the pack was waiting with cameras.

Stiles could hear their laughter from the kitchen.

Oh yeah, today was going to be good.

* * *

Stuart spends the day perpetually red-faced, and after school goes and buys about 13 different calendars to make sure he never forgets their birthday again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed :)  
> Have an idea or prompt? Tell me and i'll take a stab at it :D  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
